Getting The Answers
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: Cam/Vala SUMMARY: sequel to "The Eternal Question" - read that first.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Getting The Answers

AUTHOR: VIDZ

PAIRING: Cam/Vala

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show Stargate: SG-1 are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES #1: to be honest, I'm posting this because I don't have the next chapter of "But sometimes..." ready yet. The other reason is that there hasn't been a CV fic in too long a time, as all writers seem to have abandoned the ship. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! lol

AUTHOR'S NOTES #2: this fic has been long in coming and the state it is in, it's been writtten even before I finished posting the prequel. It's not finished yet, but I'm hoping the pressure from having to post will give my muse a kick in the ass.

AUTHOR'S NOTES #3: the clothes Vala is wearing are worn by the singer of Wamdue Project in the video for "King of my castle".... not the cartoon version, but the version with the real people. Just go to youtube and, if you're a guy, get ready to salivate ;-) One hot woman, who makes leather clothes seem like they were invented just for her

SUMMARY: sequel to "The Eternal Question" - read that first.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

He'd just pressed the accelerator to get out of there, half annoyed and half happy she was nowhere to be seen, when he caught sight of the figure coming towards him from the mountain entrance.

Thankfully he still had enough presence of mind to yank the hand brake and put the car in neutral otherwise his precious Mustang would've gotten closely acquainted with General Landry's Buick. As it was the powerful engine let out a throaty roar before settling down. Even in his shock he could still appreciate the sound as it was one of the reasons he'd fallen in love with the car in the first place the first time he'd seen the movie.

Slowly he rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't daydreaming. Well, the guards with their tongues salivating and hanging down to the ground, eyes wide, were still there.

And he black figure approaching him was there as well.

Boy, just HOW she was there! He was seeing more of Vala than he'd ever seen before.

Literally.

A parking lot floodlight finally illuminated her fully when she was just a couple of feet away from the car.

Cam's tongue joined his feet and his jaw on the floor and he forgot to breathe. Thank god there were no old men on base because they would probably would've had a coronary and the medics would be too distracted to help.

The dark angel of lust and sex coming towards him was in no way Vala. Or was she?

She'd always played the seductress, well at that, but this.... this was more than just playing, this was **being **a seductress.

He didn't know where to look first, his gaze tried to take her in all at once, because there was so much to see everywhere.

Her hair was down, the color of the shiniest obsidian, framing her lovely face in straight correct curtains on both sides. It was straight, no curls, and shined brightly, it must've taken her hours to get it to this state.

She was wearing a long coat which, to top it off, was made of leather. From the looks of it, quite a soft leather.

Then came her bra... if it could be called that.

It was actually a 10 centimeters wide strip of fine, thin - obviously high quality leather, covering her breasts, tight enough to provide support, but still loose enough not to squish her breasts.

Which, he noted dimly, would be a damn shame cause they were damn amazing. Large, but not too large to make her look like Lolo Ferrari, full like two small balls, beautifully formed and, if he wasn't mistaken, those there were two hard, large nipples pushing against the leather. And, best of all, they were practically trying to spill from that bra, so large they were. And, oh god, was he just imagining things or was the underside of those amazing breasts exposed, not covered by the leather?

Her whole chest, with the exception of her breasts, and her whole abdomen were exposed to his hungry gaze.

Further down, okay a LOT further down, were her leather pants. Just as soft and high quality as her "bra" and tight, they fit her perfectly, clinging to that fabulous ass, firm hips and emphasizing those strong thighs and long, long, long, long, LOOOOOOOOONG legs, that were wearing high leather boots with high heels. For a second he regretted she wasn't wearing a leather skirt, so he could SEE her legs, but that thought of regret was squashed by the fact that those pants were hiding nothing of her figure.

Idly he thought that it was good thing it was late Spring otherwise she would've been damn cold. Leather isn't good for the cold anyway, but with how much bare skin she was showing...

The space between the bra and pants was skin-paradise. Her belly was fully exposed. Any guy with a stomach fetish would've been sure he'd found the Goddess. Her 'bra' was wide enough to only encase her breasts, thus providing modesty - and Cam snorted at that thought. Even though her breasts were covered and he'd seen more cleavage on women wearing evening dresses at formal balls; there was nothing modest or decent about that bra. It was tempting, seductive, alluring, mind-clouding, distracting and Cam was pretty sure she'd get arrested in every state of the US if cops saw her. Probably just so they could feel her up while handcuffing her.

He had to acknowledge she had a fantastic figure. Snake in the head or no snake, the woman was a Goddess.

Her impressive rib cage narrowed into a thin waist, with no fat in sight, which then flared into wide hips, but not wide enough to make her unattractive. The perfect hour-glass figure that is nowhere to be found on the current top models who look like boards with having absolutely no waist and no breasts.

Vala's belly was firm, femininely muscled and flat. The belly button was sporting a jewel, that was glinting brightly in the light of the parking lot floodlights. Even though he'd seen them before, Cam was sure he'd never seen something as sexy before.

Her leather pants were not low riders, thank god since they always visually mutilate a woman's hips, ass and waist, cutting her butt and hips in half and make her look ; but were still low enough to be showing her hip bones, belly-button and enough skin down from it to make things interesting. He wasn't sure she was wearing underwear with clothes that tight and then decided that was definitely NOT the direction his mind should be taking. Her hips were firm, no fat anywhere. Just firm skin, bone and muscle.

Vala was dressed to kill. Because that was definitely what she would do to all the other guys at the car show and what she was doing to him.

She was killing him, he'd stopped breathing and he was sure he would either suffer a stroke or his heart would stop because all of his blood had settled in his southern regions, which were tenting his jeans. He was hard as a board, so hard it actually hurt.

For one insane second he actually seriously contemplated finding a quite corner of the parking lot, drag her into the back seat and ravish her (well, if he managed to get her out of all that tight leather...).

Which was when it struck him that he would be spending the next 2 hours with her in the car.

How the hell was he gonna survive THAT without making a total and complete fool of himself?

Okay, so Vala in leather was nothing new, she'd had an effect on him before, but bloody hell this was not your usual Vala, the playful and annoying Vala, this was Vala on a prowl, Vala out to seduce. This was the Vala he wouldn't say no to if she suggested they do _it_ on the Gate room ramp, like she'd done that first day. Her wiles, that had never been inconsiderable, were irresistable now and he just hoped she wouldn't have too outrageous ideas along the way. As the Borg would say, resistance would be futile.

In that moment he felt insanely jealous of the unknown man at the car show Vala had dressed like this for.

Then it was too late because she was already opening the door and settling herself into the leather seat.

* * *

**Reviews are love. Give me lots of love!**


	2. Chapter 2

What, only four reviews? Where are all the people who usually reviewed and wrote CamVala fics?

Therefore even bigger thanks than usual to those who did review, that being **HAZMOT, sgarakaki, acer-sigma **and **Lauren.**

Okay, guys, you've got homework to do (besides leaving a review for this fic): go check out Eternal Density's fantastic "The new band"

www. fanfiction. net/s/4837203/1/The_New_Band and review, demanding he update.

Don't take his excuse "I'll update soon" seriously (have heard it too many times to believe it now), but keep it up until he actually does update. Maybe if we join forces we can pressure him into getting his lazy butt in gear and finish the chapter he started months ago.

Think that will get you in gear, man?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

He quickly shut his mouth before she could see the effect she had on him, knowing that was the kind of power Vala was better without.

Turning to him, she had a small smug smile on her full lips and something told him he hadn't been completely successful in hiding his reaction to her.

He was about to tell her to get comfortable, when he swallowed the words.

He wasn't sure he wanted her to be comfortable. Scratch that, he DIDN'T want her to get comfortable because the only way he knew she would achieve that would be by taking off the leather.

Which meant her coat, her bra (if one could call it that) and her leather pants, it would basically be an invitation for her to get naked. And since the car suddenly had a very faint scent of sex to it, he was willing to bet she had no panties on. Doubtless it was for dual purposes: to torture him and to pleasure herself with the leather rubbing against her private parts. He was now even less sure this was a good idea and was wondering whether he would still be sane by the end of the day.

If she were to take off her leather clothes he would suddenly have a naked and aroused Vala sitting beside him, looking at him with those hooded eyes.

And if it was like that, could anybody honestly blame him if he'd get naked too and ravish her there on the leather seat of his prized Mustang? Well, except for himself.

While it was obvious Vala was playing some kind of game with him and was fully prepared to use sex as a tool to get him to do what she wanted, he wasn't about to become a mindless animal with only sex and procreation on his mind.

That word stopped him in his tracks, a literal bucket of ice cold water.

Procreation.

As far as he knew Vala wasn't on the pill. Make that, he KNEW she wasn't on it. When Lam had privately offered her the choice Vala had protested in such a vocal way that all of the infirmary had heard her, including the rest of her team. For some reason she didn't really trust earthling pharmaceutical companies, especially not enough to trust them with her body. Not that that was anything weird, since he didn't trust them completely himself. Still, she had declined any sort of hormone-based birth control and considering she'd been a host he couldn't blame her reluctance to have yet another foreign agent in her body, messing with it, doing what it wanted, out of her control. So she had protested. Loudly.

Typical for Vala, she'd been the only one not embarrassed, even when she'd realized everyone had heard her.

And Cam himself had no condoms with him, not even an old one in his wallet. He hadn't really expected he'd be getting lucky today, certainly not with Vala around, discouraging any potential interests with her mere presence, making them wrongly think he was taken, much less with the woman herself - that would definitely be his last plan if he were inclined to make such plans, so he'd felt no need to get them. And right now the only way to get condoms within a 10 mile radius would be to go to the SGC infirmary and ask the staff on duty if they had any in store.

Which would definitely be very humiliating, next to the fact that the whole base would know it within a half hour, and, since everyone probably knew about the scene Vala had concocted in the commissary, they would also know because of whom he needed them. He really did not care to have the nurses, the most gossiping staff on the base to be discussing his love life. Or the lack of it.

Which is why he swallowed his suggestion and instead asked "Ready?"

Only to catch her looking at his jeans and sneakers disapprovingly.

"What now, Vala?" he groaned, already irritated.

"Well, Darling, as yummy as you look, these clothes just won't do."

He dreaded to ask, but he still had to. "Why?"

Mutely she looked from her all-leather outfit to his jeans. Eyes growing in horror he got it. They would be walking together, but their outfits clashed. They'd draw more attention this way than if they were both in leather "No way! If you think I'm putting on leather pants you've got another thing coming! They're okay for a man to wear if he's with a bike, but without a bike I'd look like a gay."

The glint in her eyes worried him "Oh, Darling, you really should have more faith in me." She ignored his snort. Putting on her lap the rucksack he hadn't noticed until then (it was leather too) she unzipped it and pulled out a bundle of black cloth.

"What's this?" he asked curious and unrolled it, only to realize it was a pair of black camo trousers. He turned his head at Vala only to see her pulling brand new, still shiny, pair of black combat boots.

A quick check of both revealed them in his sizes. Warily he looked at her "How do you know my sizes?" Then he decided he really didn't want to know. Vala's grin just understroked his wish for ignorance.

Dubiously he looked at her "You want me to wear _these_?" he checked.

"Oh, Darling." she purred "You'll look amazing."

"I'd look like an idiot." he said flatly.

Seeing he wasn't cooperating she tried another tactic.

Cam growled. "I'm not falling for it, Vala. Not this time." she continued to pout, making him angry "You're not gonna manipulate me any way you want, any time you want. I'm not giving in to your whims."

Her pout suddenly included a small tear in the corner of one eye, but Cam still stood firm, though really pissed off by now. "Valaaa..." the warning drawl turned into an exasperated shout then "Quit prompting me, woman!"

He should've known better. This was Vala after all and he knew her and he really should've known better than expect this would stop her, instead of just being a challenge. Sadly though, he was one of those wondorously naive people who always believe the best of other people and thus simply wasn't willing to entertain the thought Vala would do something completely Vala-ish, like her eyes glinting in the dark cab before she oblitterated every rule of personal space, closed the distance between them and covered his side with her distractingly womanly body, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck.

It's not everyday for a single man to have a gorgeous woman he's not involved with literally drape herself over him, so it was quite unnerving. And arousing, too. Okay, so Cam could've withstood it since it wasn't the first time Vala draped herself over him since she had the tendency of doing that all the time, even in full view of other personnel.

He didn't even want to think what that and other familiarities, like pinching his butt in full view of the other team leaders, their subordinates and General Landry, or being territorial over him to other women, had done to his authority and his superior and subordinate personnel's respect for him. It was probably already shot to hell by now, they all probably laughed being his back, and he wouldn't even be able to get those who cleaned the toilets to salute him.

But when Vala started rubbing her considerable leather-encased breasts (about which he had upon their first meeting wondered whether they were natural or surgically-enhanced or even made bigger by her Goa'uld through hormone manipulation inside her body) and nibbling on his ear, followed with tracing the shell with her tongue, Cam broke, like a twig in a hurricane.

He should've been ashamed how easy it had been for a woman, for his team-member to break him, him, the epitome of resilliance, but it was either that or throw her in the backseat and since Vala would've been quite pleased over both results, considering them both victories and he would lose in both cases, he rather took the road of the lesser evil. Since he didn't have condoms with him and he wasn't sure Vala had them, besides her not being on the pill, in his opinion looking like moron was better than to chance spending the rest of his life paying for letting his hormones get the better of him for a second by being a slave to a woman's whims and raising kids he didn't want. Well, kids he didn't want at least for a few more years. Kids in general, not kids with Vala, he added in his mind.

He no longer carried prophylactics with him because his hopes of getting some action had waned as the times he did get some action were getting more and more seldom and very far between, so he'd stop being prepared for such an occasion. And since the last time he HAD gotten laid that woman had then died and he had been framed for her murder his enthusiasm for one-night stands, for sex outside an established, firm and committed relationship, had effectively been killed with that researcher. Actually, after that event he hadn't been interested in sex at all, even had it been offered by a woman with the most perfect body he could imagine. A lover's violent death and being framed for her murder will do that to a guy and his interest in sex.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it!" Trying to maintain some semblence of control over the situation he added "When we stop for gas."

Vala's was still staring in his eyes with moonlight in hers and he looked back dumbfounded "What, now? Here?"

She nodded.

"No way, Vala."

In response she licked her lips and with the look in her eyes with which a cobra hypnotizes her victims, she closed the distance between their faces. Puzzled over why this was so important to Vala and deciding it was because she just wanted to mess with his head and knowing he should've simply thrown her out of his car and go to the exhibit himself, but for some strange, unknown-to-himself reason hesitant to kick her out, he decided being mocked was safer than letting Vala kiss him because, contrary to wearing black camo BDUs and combat boots, he didn't know what consequences her kiss would have.

Grumbling he shrugged her off, snatched the boots and the pants and got out of the car. Right now he hated the woman passionately. Was there a spoon of water somewhere around so he could drown her in?

"When the hell did I become a puppet to one woman's whims?" he growled to himself as he switched clothes in the shadow of the car, letting his baby protect him from the sight of guards and surveillance cameras.

Once done, he got back into the car and glowered at Vala "I hate you."

Her very pleased-with-herself smile just widened, irritating him further.

With an angry motion he released the handbrake, put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot, leaving behind a big blue cloud of burnt rubber.

* * *

**Reviews are love, so give me lots of them!**


End file.
